


Shattered: The We Belong Story

by clareabshire



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareabshire/pseuds/clareabshire
Summary: What if "We Belong" by Dove Cameron was actually "We Belong Together, but dead."
Relationships: Mal/Uma (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	Shattered: The We Belong Story

**Author's Note:**

> I have to of course put a trigger warning on this one, it's a toxic relationship that ends like Romeo and Juliette if that does not hit your fancy or makes you uncomfortable or feel unsafe please do not read!!!
> 
> so major character death, violence, and toxic relationship warning!!!

When you fall in love for the first time at seventeen it’s all consuming, it wraps itself around you and all you can see is them. The most intense feelings of love, affection, lust, all appear at the forefront of the brain. It was no different for young, open, Mal. Mal was with her best friends, Evie, Jay, and Carlos when they all ran into kids at the mall from the other high school on the Isle. There they met Harry, Gil, and Uma. 

When Mal laid eyes on the dark haired and dark eyed beauty in front of her, it was like something in her brain clicked on, she could see clearer, she could hear better, she could see the shy smile hidden on her lips. 

She broke Uma away from her friends, pulled her aside, and was completely smitten. Maleficent knew she had to make this beautiful girl fall in love with her.  _ That they belonged together _ . In the moment it took to take Uma in, from her long black and blue braids, dark brown eyes, and shy smile she could see their whole life together. They would end up in LA in a beautiful home where they could watch the sunset. Mal would be the light of Uma’s life in a pink dress and even pinker lips. Uma would be her moonlight, something to bring her down to earth and rationalize her thoughts and moods. _ Perfection _ . 

“Would you like to go out sometime? Like a date?” Mal asked. They had only been talking and getting to know each other for just a few hours, they were getting along, their friends were all mingling. Why not just ask for what you want? 

Uma stares at her, eyes open in shock? In confusion? Mal couldn’t tell, she waited, she watched, and slowly Uma’s face changed from the initial shock to a small smile with shining eyes, Mal watched her bite her lip and heard her laugh for the first time. It was a warm chuckle, something she had been waiting to hear her whole life. 

“Um…” Uma hesitated but that’s okay to Mal “You know what? Yeah, let’s do that.” 

***

It was always harder for Mal when Uma was away from her for too long, she would miss her even when she was only a few miles away, she wanted to talk  _ all  _ the time.  _ Let’s fall asleep on facetime, leave the phone on while you shower - I can wait, noooo don’t go to the grocery store I’ll miss you.  _ Mal could feel herself being a little obsessive but that’s okay, she could stop being like that whenever she wanted too… she didn’t  _ want  _ to stop though. Uma didn’t seem to have too much of a problem with it, she would laugh at Mal’s antics. It was like Uma had never been  _ wanted  _ before, and Mal was happy to want her enough for the whole world. Uma and Mal had space when they weren’t together in school that was the time for friends and class work. But after 3:15 that was a ‘couple time’. 

They had only been together for a few months but the connection was not something to ignore, Mal could feel it every time Uma walked into the room, when she looked into her dark eyes, when she saw her smile. Mal knew this girl could never be replaced, never overshadowed by another. 

Uma was spending all her free time speaking to Mal, she used to spend it with her family - her mom, but Uma had opened up and let Mal know her mother wasn’t the best company to keep and wasn’t good for her mental health. Mal had decided rather quickly she was going to whisk Uma away. She already knew Los Anglos was going to be the place for them but maybe their moving clock would have to be moved up a little bit faster than expected. 

“Shrimpy,” Mal said affectionately, one thursday night as they had their daily phone call “How do you feel about looking at colleges in LA?” 

“Hmmm?” Uma said as she typed away at her computer working on homework “Sorry, can you repeat that?” 

“You need to listen to me when I speak to you,” Mal pouted 

Uma sighed “I’m sorry, go on, you have my full attention now.” 

Mal waited until she couldn’t hear the typing anymore and then went ahead and repeated herself. 

Uma made her usual humming sound and then spoke up “I can apply to some colleges over there, I’m not sure if I could afford them to be honest but I can always apply.” 

Mal grinned “Great, I’ll send you the colleges I’m applying too so you can know which ones I’m looking at and then you can apply to any of those.” 

Uma is quiet for a minute but then asks a question in a small voice “Do you think we’re crazy? For planning a life together so soon? Trying to go to college together?” 

“No, we talk everyday, we know each other, and we’re dating - sure - but best friends do the same thing too, and we’re friends just as much as a couple.” 

“Okay, that makes me feel a little better,” Uma says and Mal grins 

“That’s what I’m here for, to make you feel better.” 

  
  


***

The last year of high school is always a little ridiculous, Senior Party, actual parties, school pranks, college applications, seeing all your friends run off into different directions. Uma and Mal stuck together though, they were the girls in the corner of the room kissing and whispering about whatever, the ones holding hands and keeping each other close. Their body language let you know more about them than any words ever could. They could be sitting on two different chairs and still end up with Uma draped along the side of Mal’s body, running her fingers through her long blonde and purple hair. 

So on the night of Jay’s going away party it was odd to see Uma on her own in the kitchen listening to Chad talk on and on about his lacrosse game, Uma tried to keep a normal look on her face and nod along at all the right times but she was struggling, and was thankful when Gil took over and began listening to his very long injury story. 

She found Mal sitting on the sofa with Evie, laughing about something she said. Mal lit up when she found Uma’s eyes and got up and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss. Uma grinned into her girlfriend's kiss. 

“I think I am allergic to every other person here, all I want is you.” Uma tells Mal. 

Uma wasn’t the best with her words most of the time, Mal had to tell how she was feeling by her face so to hear her say something like that made Mal feel warm from her head to her toes. She grinned. 

“Oh, you’re the one, I’m certain.” 

Uma grinned back at her “Let’s get outta here,” 

  
  


*** 

They found themselves at the docks, their feet barely touching the water and drinking wine they stole from the local convenience store laughing and kissing and acting like no one else in the world existing, it was just them, and it could be like this forever.

“You better not break my heart,” Mal says after taking another sip of merlot and then handing the bottle back to Uma 

“I don’t want too,” Uma says back to her and Mal nods 

“Good, because I will kill you if you do.” 

“Is that threat?” 

“No. It’s a promise.” 

Uma laughs “You’re so fucked up,” 

“We’re both fucked up,” 

“And that’s alright,” 

  
  


***

The girls hit their first rough patch the following fall, they ended up at the University of Los Angeles but in separate dorm halls, all the way across campus, away from one another. Uma had gone behind Mal’s back and asked for a different dorm hall than Mal’s. 

“Why couldn’t you just tell me you wanted space?” Mal said her eyes red from crying all night “Why’d you have to lie about it?” 

“I didn’t lie… I just didn’t tell you.” 

“That’s lying by omission!” 

“Do you know what omission means or did you just hear someone say that and then repeat it?”

Mal squinted at Uma “Okay, where is this energy coming from? This isn’t the girl I fell in love with.” 

Uma eyebrows went up but her eyes stayed deadpan “She’s changing, she’s getting older, she’s in a new environment and wants to meet new people, I’m sorry you’re insulted she wants to spend her time making friends outside of her lover. Not everything is about Mal in her life.” 

_ But it is,  _ Mal couldn’t help thinking. Isn’t Mal as  _ all consuming _ as Uma is for her? Doesn’t she want to spend every few moment with her lover? 

“You’re allowed… to want space, but you don’t need to keep it secret,” Mal tells her, she’s trying to keep calm, trying to remember to breathe and to think before she acts. She doesn’t want to say the wrong thing but she can feel all the bad words on her tongue begging to be released and heard. 

“No I’m not dude,” Uma says running a hand down her face “Because whenever I ask for it or just mention doing something on my own without you, you find a way to weasel your way into it.” 

“Weasel?” Mal asks with a gasp “Well excuse me if I actually like your ass and want to spend time with you!”

“Every free moment I have is connected to you! You don’t have to be on my arm every moment of every day!” Uma snaps standing up moving to get Mal so that they’re face to face, so close Mal can smell the vanilla perfume wafting from her neck. 

“Then get out, leave, have your free time, since you obviously don’t care about me.” 

Uma rolls her eyes “Don’t play like that, you know I care about you.” 

Mal scoffs in her face “Nope, you don’t, since you wanna call me a weasel and say you want all this time away from me. Why am I even your girlfriend? Why are we in LA? Get on a plane, go back to the Isle, see if I care.” 

“So because I want space I’m supposed to pack my shit up and go back home because I want a couple hours to myself?” 

Mal shrugs and turns away from Uma walking back to her dorm bed, climbing up the ladder and getting herself situated for bed even though it was barely passed seven. 

“You know what?” Uma starts and smacks her lips together “I’m gonna give you some time to think about what you said to me. Alone, you won’t be hearing from me.” 

Mal doesn’t see her leave but she hears the door slam. 

And that’s when she begins to cry. 

***

They don’t speak for three days. Punishing themselves and each other, trying to see who’s gonna break first, who’s going to apologize. They’re both too stubborn to be honest with themselves and each other, both too concerned with who’s going to be right this time. 

The real problem is one of them is enjoying their free time a little  _ too  _ much. 

  
  


*** 

Mal drunk calls her on the fourth night, one too many shots and too many bad thoughts to be calm enough to have a real conversation but she calls anyway. 

“You got my heart! You got my brain! I can’t think of anything else, or want anyone else, just get over here. Get a fast car and get back in my arms. We can work this out, we can, I promise… you’re allergic to every other person, I’m the one for you, and we’re not gonna break up over this, so just come home.”

Uma calls back in the morning, and the fight is resolved but the pain of that first fight lingers… they never forget. 

  
  


*** 

They find a balance over the next three years, they figure it out for a long time. Uma gets her alone time, Mal throws herself into her art and makes a name for herself in her new universe as a painter. With more time apart they can begin to appreciate each other in a new way, a new light, a new spark reignites that initial attraction to one another.

Uma changes her hair to a darker shade of teal, more green than blue at this point. Mal’s lighter purple goes to a fire blue, shorter now only touching her shoulders instead of down to her waist. Mal changes her lipstick, Uma wears more intense eyeliner. The music they listen to changes from fun pop music to romantic jazz. Uma finds a career in caretaking - helping troubled kids get out of toxic home situations and it works for them, they find a balance. 

Until they decide to move in together. 

They look for a place constantly, checking out new listings for apartments, condos, houses they  _ can’t  _ afford and ones they can. They see places in person and online, sometimes Mal hates the hardwood floors, or Uma doesn’t like the shower, they both want exposed brick. Sometimes they find something close to perfect and other times the place is so bad they can’t stop themselves from laughing out loud about tragic is. 

Because the couple spends less time together than Mal would prefer she decides to bring lunch to Uma, packed in a sweet picnic basket. Even if they have to stay in her little office with her desk covered in papers and hearing the phones ring off the hook at least they can be together. Moving in together couldn’t come fast enough for Mal even now she still couldn’t get enough of Uma. 

She could feel her slipping from her fingers, she could feel her becoming less connected to her even when she’s in Mal’s arms she can feel miles and miles away. Mal wanted to fix it but she couldn’t ask the problem without Uma getting defensive and pushing herself even farther away from Mal. Mal couldn’t stand the space. 

Uma’s office is live with energy the moment she walks in, it’s loud, three different ring tones are coming from eight different phones, there are kids in the corner waiting on paperwork, some people are laughing, making coffee, movement is happening constantly. Mal had only been here a few times before but she did remember Uma’s office. Uma had been so happy when she had gotten this job, her first own office! Just for her! She had been elated and Mal had never been so proud of her. 

All of the office’s walls were just windows, you could see into them if the blinds weren’t drawn closed. Uma liked natural sunlight and tended to keep hers open so she was happy to see her long teal hair and her all black suit as she walked to the right corner of the office space, but what she didn’t expect to see was the pink haired beauty inside with her, their hands brushing as they spoke softly to one another. 

Rage picked up in Mal faster than you could light a match, a little red monster turned it’s head inside her and she felt her face begin to heat up. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t go in the office. She couldn’t see Uma’s face but she could see the other woman's eyes were wide and open and shining, the smile on her lips was graceful, and her skin glowed as her cheeks began to flush. 

_ Was that… Was that Uma’s hand going up to brush the woman’s hair back from her face? She was getting… even closer to her?  _

That’s when Mal had enough, she burst through the office, loudly opening the door and the two women jumped back from each other. Uma turned her body towards the ‘danger’ placing herself in front of the other woman and guarding her… protecting her.  _ What the hell was happening here? _

“Hey Shrimpy,” Mal said her voice harder than she planned on coming out, “I brought you lunch.” She holds up the picnic basket “but maybe it appears you already ate.” 

Uma doesn’t say anything for a long moment, she just stares at Mal and Mal doesn’t recognize the look in her eye at all. It's not the anger she rarely sees but understands, it’s not the far off glance when Uma wishes she was somewhere else, this was an entirely new face. What was going on between her and this woman? 

“Maleficent…” Uma breathes out, closing her eyes “This is Audrey, Audrey, this is my girlfriend Mal.” 

“Hi,” Audrey says and reaches her hand out to Mal, stepping around Uma. Mal stares down at her hand and finally shakes it right before things can get awkward but Mal barely looks at her, she looks at her lover, and she knows she's been betrayed. 

  
  


***

Mal knows Uma is cheating on her, she has to be, even if she hasn’t touched her or fucked her. She is emotionally, all of the pulling away she’s been doing she’s been walking away from Mal and into Audrey’s arms. Even though it hasn’t been confirmed she doesn’t question it, she doesn’t stop Uma when she starts going out more often for drinks with her co-workers or spends more time out and about than in the new house they bought together. Mal just watches quietly and tries to come to her decision about what to do. 

She decides to wait until their anniversary, if Uma forgot she would kill her and if she tried to pretend that everything was alright, she would kill her. Four years is a long time, for their anniversary all she wanted was to know how long she had been cheating on her and if she planned to continue it for the rest of their relationship, because oh, neither one of them were leaving - they belonged together. Mal wasn’t about to waste her time breaking in another lover, someone else to tell all her secrets too, someone to know how she likes her brushed at night to fall asleep, or how she takes her coffee in the morning. She had that person already, that person just needed to  _ act right _ . 

So she would let Uma have her fun for now, then whip her into shape, or, she could deal with the consequences of that. 

Either way, they belonged together and would be together no matter what. 

  
  


***

It’s another six months when their anniversary arrives - Mal is acting like nothing is wrong even though she thinks about screaming her head off at Uma almost constantly and Uma is acting like Mal can’t smell Audrey’s perfume all over her almost every single night. The pair live in silence, they don’t talk anymore, they dance to jazz anymore, they don’t laugh. They sit at the dining room table and eat their meals together but barely speak a word. How they have begun to live in the quiet disarray… Mal shouldn’t have let it get this bad. But no matter, she would still do her makeup, put on a beautiful dress and make Uma dinner and finally ask her all of the things she had on her mind for months. 

When Uma gets home from work Mal is there to greet her at the door, Mal looks beautiful in her strapless pink dress but Uma barely looks at her. “Hey Mal,” she says. Uma makes a soft sound of surprise when Mal leans in and gives her a kiss, opened mouthed and honest. A kiss full of unspoken conversations. 

Uma responds with the same fever, it has been so long, her hands come to Mal’s cheeks and she brings her face even closer as her tongue slips into Mal’s waiting mouth. Mal wraps her arms around Uma’s waist - she grips her, pulls her in so all the space in the past few months feels like it was never there. 

Uma pulls away to breathe then kisses down Mal’s jaw, down to her neck, just the way she likes. Mal can’t help the gasp that slips from her lips and how she throws her head back when Uma licks a stripe of her skin, her entire body shivers in anticipation. 

“I’ve needed this for a long time,” Uma says in between the kisses on Mal’s neck “you’ve been so closed off from me, I could never touch you like I use too,” 

Was that true? Had Maleficent been closed off? Was it not all Uma who was ruining their perfect coupledom? Had Mal played a role in this too? Or was she following Uma’s lead? Maleficent couldn’t think about it for long though because Uma was unzipping her dress and fondling her breasts, rolling her nipple between her thumb pointer finger. 

Mal moaned again and started pulling at Uma’s black blazer, needing to touch her lover's skin. 

They undress quickly and end up on the hardwood floors, Uma’s head between Mal’s thighs giving her the thing she’s needed and never was brave enough to ask for with all the negative tension between them, but she needed this - they both needed it. Uma’s name slips through Maleficent’s lips and she runs her hands along her face, pushing her hair back from her face so Mal can watch her and enjoy the way her tongue feels against her body. 

Mal can’t stop talking, it’s like words that she hasn’t said in months are exploding from her  _ “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I love you, I need you, I love you, I need you, God, I love you, Goddess I need you, my lover, my sweet lover.”  _

Mal comes so hard she sees stars as her back arches off the floor, her legs shake, her breath comes in hard pants.

How could Uma ever want to leave her? How could Mal ever want to leave Uma? There’s no way when they can make each other feel this good. This was just a rough patch, they could get through this. They could. 

“Lemme get you to the sofa,” Uma says and slowly moves from kissing Mal’s thighs to lifting her up cradle style and carrying her to their living room, she sets her down on the sofa and stares into Mal’s green eyes she watches her as she tries to get her breathing under control. “Water? Food?” she asks, Mal asks for water and Uma runs to grab it, she opens it for Mal and lets her have a few sips and then takes it from her and sets it on the table. Uma wraps herself around Mal and holds her as her breathing goes back to normal.

They sit in silence for a while just breathing in and out together as Uma kisses at her shoulders and strokes Mal’s belly, Mal breaks the silence when she laughs “That’s a good way to start tonight, I made us dinner.” 

Uma does a mock gasp “Dinner? You haven’t cooked in ages,” 

“I thought it would be perfect for tonight, this is a really special day.” 

Uma’s face is blank. 

She really did forget. 

Suddenly, Mal needs to get far away from her. She needs to protect herself. 

“I’m gonna go get my dress,” she says and heads back to foyer and slides her dress back up her body and zips it up in the back, she runs her hands through her hair and tries to get that ‘sex’ look out of it as she looks through the window at her reflection. She needed to remember what tonight was really about, confrontation. 

She walks to the kitchen, her legs still feel a little shaky but now she knows its nerves and not post orgasm, she splashes water on herself as she begins to make her girlfriend’s plate. Uma comes into the kitchen with a smile on her face Mal had not seen in months. 

_ So sex was the key huh? _

Something about that made her angry. 

They sit at the table and eat, Uma makes conversation and she tells Mal about her day and how her friends from work are planning to go on holiday together. 

“Are you planning on making Audrey come like I just did?” Mal asks and puts a piece of fish in her mouth and stares at Uma whose eyebrows shoot up into her hairline. 

“Excuse me?” Uma snaps 

“Come on, don’t play dumb, we both know what you’ve been up too over the past few months. I saw how she looked at you in your office, Uma.” 

“I can’t control how someone looks at me, Mal,” 

Mal takes a deep breath, she closes her eyes and then stares into her girlfriend’s eyes deadpan    
“Please don’t keep lying to me, you’ve done it enough over the past few months. I can’t take much more, Shrimpy.” 

Uma stares at her for a long time before she speaks “I didn’t fuck her, I haven’t touched her in that way, we just… talk, something we haven’t done in a while.” 

“Don’t blame your cheating on me,” Mal says “I only noticed the disconnect after you started whatever the hell you’ve been doing… this..  _ Emotional  _ cheating.” Mal says with disgust and looks away from her lover. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“Talk about how you find yourself emotionally connected to someone else when I’m the one you should be talking too? Finding solace in?” 

“You’ve always been so controlling,” Uma says looking down at the floor “I just needed someone who respected my space… something you never did,” 

“I have given you space,” 

“Reluctantly. Then made me feel bad for asking for it. Then I can’t enjoy my free time without feeling bad about asking for it, I enjoy going to work more now because I can be away from you without feeling some type of regret.” 

“That’s not my fault.” 

“It’s not? It’s not your fault when you say something like _ ‘Oh you’re going to take the night for yourself and not call me? Guess you don’t love me then, guess I’m not as special to you as I thought I was _ ’ or just assume that I don’t need free time to recharge.” 

Mal is silent staring out the window, she can’t make eye contact. 

“You know the best thing about Audrey? I can just go to her house and not talk. I can just sit with her, I don’t need to fill up the space with words - there’s no ugly tension that neither of us want to talk about. When did we stop talking? When did I get so sick of looking at you?” 

“You’re sick of looking at me?” Mal scoffs “You’re sick of me but you’re not going anywhere, even when we’re not seeing eye to eye. You know you can’t leave me, being with me is automatic, it’s exciting, that’s why even when you might be thinking of someone else you can’t leave me. Don’t try to hide it by saying you’re  _ sick  _ of me.” Mal stood up and walked to kitchen island so she could get a full look at Uma’s body language, she was turned in on herself - sad. Good.

“I’m leaving you.” Uma says with a sigh. “I’ve been thinking about it for a year and the idea hasn’t left me… I need my own place, I need to see who I am without you.” 

Mal scoffed “You’re not going anywhere,” 

Uma stands up “I’m gonna go pack a bag,” she heads out of the kitchen, food barely touched and not looking back. 

“No!” Mal snaps and begins to walk towards Uma “Uma stop this! You know this isn’t smart! You’re mine!” 

“I belong to no one,” Uma says 

Mal reaches her, grabs her arm roughly and spins her around, the look on Uma’s face when she turns around is a scowl Mal hasn’t seen since they were teenagers. “Mal, do not touch me right now, I’m packing a bag and leaving.” 

“Absolutely not,” 

“You can’t control this,” 

“Like hell, I can’t.” 

Uma takes a breath and slowly turns back around and heads to their shared bedroom, Mal is right behind her, her rage lifting with every step she takes, she’s screaming at Uma, why doesn’t she just understand that she can’t just leave? Everything that they have? The only way she’s leaving is in a body bag. 

Mal doesn’t know when or how her mind decided but she grabs the glass vase that was holding her white roses and slams it against the back of Uma’s head. She falls to the floor like a brick and Mal looks down at her unmoving body, her heart racing. There’s glass everywhere, all the shattered pieces looking like a representation of her heart’s current state. Mal sits down in the glass and stares at Uma. She’s breathing, and Mal thinks she’s never looked so peaceful, she smiles at her. 

_ She’s just sleeping, when she's sleeping, she can’t leave.  _

Mal can feel the glass piercing her legs as she sits and waits for Uma to wake but she doesn’t leave her side, she just waits and waits with a smile on her face. 

Hours later she moves with a groan and her eyes open, her arm reaches up to the back of her head but Mal is there and takes her hands. 

“No, baby, no,” She says in a sing song voice “You hit your head shrimpy don’t touch too much,” 

Uma stares at her with squinting eyes like she’s trying to remember what happened before but can’t quite place what happened but slowly she shakes her head, disagreeing with her lover. 

“I need to leave,” her voice croaks out 

Mal’s head tilts to the side “No. That’s what got you into trouble in the first place, Shrimpy, don’t you know you can never leave?” 

Uma stares at her but her eyes are foggy; her expression isn’t one Mal can place. 

“I don’t love you anymore,” Uma says slowly 

Mal laughs “Oh, Shrimpy, you hit your head harder than I thought!” Mal leans over Uma and takes her shoulders in her hands “let’s get you up and to bed now,” 

“I don’t want to be with you anymore,” Uma says and that’s when Mal sees she’s crying “you hurt me,” 

“I wasn’t the one cheating,” Mal says, deflecting 

“Not in that way,” Uma cries 

Mal’s grip gets tighter on Uma as she lifts her up just a bit so they can be closer to eye level ‘You. Are. Never. Leaving. Me.” 

“Let. Me. Go.” 

“We. Belong. Together.” 

“No.” 

Mal begins to shake her. “Yes! We! Do! And you know it!” her voice becomes softly “Why are you trying to fight it? We don’t have to hide our love!” 

Mal has never been a rough woman, but she’s lost control, and she doesn’t notice when she shakes Uma so hard her head slams against the hardwood floors and her breathing ceases. She only notices when the blood touches her fingers as she continues to shake Uma. 

“Oh,” she says concerned,  _ where is this all coming from?  _ She looks around, it’s all under Uma. Slowly, she releases Uma’s shoulders and lets her drop back down where she laid before but the blood isn’t stopping; it continues to gush from the back of her head. Mal watches not understanding what’s playing out in front of her, she feels the warm liquid on her skin. 

She begins to smile again “Now, we really can be together forever..” Her smile turns into grin “I love you, Shrimpy,” she kisses the top of her girlfriend’s head. 

“We can be forever now,” 

Mal gets up and finds the gun her mother had left her, she always kept it in the night stand bottom drawer, just in case. 

She goes back to Uma, lays down next to her in her blood, gives her one last kiss on the cheek and places the gun at her temple.

_ Bang, Bang.  _


End file.
